


Have yourself a Merry Loki Christmas

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: SHIELD Agent Billie Huffman volunteers to stay at the Avengers Compound to keep an eye on Loki while everyone else is away for Christmas. Will spending time alone together over the holiday ignite the sparks between them?A/N: This is (sort of) my first Loki Fic. I hope I have done him justice.





	

   
‘What are you doing, Agent Huffman?’ Loki asked as he stood in the doorway of Billie’s room  
   
‘What does it look like I’m doing?’ she replied, without even looking away from her task  
   
‘It looks like you’re wasting your time playing with a silly little houseplant’  
   
‘It’s not a houseplant Loki. It’s a Christmas tree’  
   
‘I don’t think that shrub is big enough to be considered a _tree_ ’  
   
‘Maybe not, but my room isn’t big enough for anything else’ she said with a smile, finally looking in Loki’s direction for a moment  
   
Billie finished putting ornaments on the small tree on her desk, then placed a tiny star on top before bending down and plugging in the lights. Smiling again as she took a few steps back to admire her work. Loki was still standing in the doorway, watching as the lights from the tree twinkled in her eyes.  
   
‘I’m sure Stark wouldn’t mind if you put a larger one in the common living area’ Loki said as he took a few steps into her room  
   
‘Nah, there’s no point really. You and I are the only ones that are going to be here for Christmas, and you don’t even celebrate it’ Billie replied as she sat down on her bed

‘Where is everyone else going to be, if not here?’  
   
‘Tony and Pepper are going on a trip, France, I think. Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson are spending the holiday with the Carter family in London. And Nat took Rhodey, Vision, and Wanda to visit Barton and his family’  
   
‘So you got stuck with the task of making sure I don’t get into trouble?’  
   
‘I didn’t get _‘stuck’_ with anything. I volunteered to stay’  
   
Loki raise an eyebrow as he walked further into her room. Just then the com device on Billie’s nightstand chirped and she picked it up  
   
‘Don’t tell me that on top of your babysitting duties you now have a mission?’  
   
‘No, it’s just a weather report. It might snow tonight, not too bad, just a couple inches’ Billie turned her head and looked out the window, noticing the clouds rolling in  
   
Loki walked over to her tree and lifted his hand to one of the ornaments, noticing that it looked homemade. He then looked over at Billie as she continued to stare out the window  
   
‘Do you not like snow, Agent Huffman?’  
   
‘How many times do I have to tell you to call me Billie? And I love snow’ She replied with a smile ‘I remember when I was a kid, every Christmas my parents would take me up to this cabin that a friend of my dad’s owned. We would sled, make snowmen, and snow angels, decorate the tree, and drink cocoa’  
   
Loki could see sadness on her face suddenly and he took a step toward her  
   
‘Agent Huffman, Mr. Stark would like you to give him a call from the secure com room’ F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice said from the speakers  
   
‘On my way’  
   
Billie stood and headed toward her door, followed by Loki. When they got out into the hall Loki turned to his left and walked back toward his room as Billie headed toward the secure com room, when she got to the end of the hall she turned and glanced back toward Loki, watching him walk away and smiled to herself.  
   
*******  
   
The following morning when Billie woke up she slipped on her slippers and made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. When she came back out she glanced out the window and saw that everything was covered in white, much more than the 2-3 inches yesterday’s weather report had predicted.  
   
‘F.R.I.D.A.Y, how much did it snow last night?’  
   
‘At least 9 inches, Agent Huffman. A second weather system blew in rapidly resulting in more snow than was originally predicted’  
   
Billie let out a squeal of happiness and ran out of her room toward the large window in the living room, right past the kitchen where Loki was currently standing  
   
‘Agent Huffman?’ Loki question at the blur that just ran by  
   
She quickly ran back and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, bouncing on her toes  
   
‘ _OHMYGOD!_ Loki!! Did you see the snow?! Isn’t it amazing!?’  
   
‘It’s just snow, Agent’  
   
Billie rolled her eyes and let out a disappointed groan before she turned and ran off again, coming to a stop in front of the window. The smile on her face a mile wide as she looked out at the sparkling white fluff that covered everything as far as the eye could see. After a few moments she turned her head and saw Loki standing beside her holding two mugs of coffee. As she took one she couldn’t help but notice that he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants that were hanging low on his slim hips. She thanked him and took a sip as she looked back out the window, occasionally glancing at him from the corner of her eye.  
   
‘I think I’m going to get dressed and go outside for a while’ Billie said when she finished her coffee ‘Would you like to join me? We can make a snowman’  
   
‘I’ve never made a snowman, but I will accompany you if you like’  
   
‘You’ve never made a snowman? How is that possible??’  
   
‘Making people out of snow is a Midgardian past time that is not usually done in Asgard’  
   
‘Well, let’s go change that!’ Billie took Loki’s empty mug and started walking toward the kitchen ‘Go put on some warm clothes and meet me outside in 15 minutes’  
   
Once she was in her room she started rummaging through her closet to find her cold weather clothes. Once she was decked out in everything that would keep her warm and dry she headed outside and waited for Loki to join her. While she did she started forming snow into a large base for the snowman.  
   
‘That’s a rather large head, Agent’  
   
‘Billie, and it’s not his head, it’s his….. Bottom’ she replied without looking over at him  
   
‘That does not look like the bottom half of a person, where are the legs?’  
   
‘Snowmen don’t look like _actual_ people. They’re just……’ she replied, finally looking up at him ‘Loki! You’re going to freeze!’  
   
Loki was wearing just regular clothes and shoes, and only a pair of gloves covering his hands  
   
‘I’m not going to freeze Agent’  
   
‘Right, I forgot….. You’re a _God’  
_    
‘That’ Loki said with a chuckle ‘And I am also part _Frost_ _Giant_ ’  
   
Billie laughed softly and then started showing Loki how to make a snow man. It took them about 45 minutes to finish making the 3 different sized mounds of snow and when they did Billie took a step back to look at their work  
   
‘It still doesn’t look like a person’ Loki said as he stared at it with one eyebrow raised.  
   
Just then Billie ran back inside, returning a few minutes later with a few things in her arms. She stood in front of the snowman and added the final touches. A scarf and hat, as well as some rocks that she grabbed from the fire pit in the living room, giving him eyes, and a smile. She even grabbed some large buttons from the sewing kit in her room. When she was done doing that she looked back at Loki with a smile on her face  
   
Loki smiled and looked at the snowman he had helped make, taking a step toward it and straightening the scarf a little  
   
‘Here’ she said as she handed something to Loki, he just looked at it, puzzled ‘it’s for his nose’  
   
Loki just stared at the carrot for a moment before finally taking it from her. As he did she thought she saw something blue on the little bit of skin that was peeking out above his gloves, but figured that it was probably just a shadow  
   
‘So, how did you like making your first snowman? Did you have fun?’  
   
‘It was enjoyable’  
   
‘Just enjoyable?’  
   
‘It was….. _Most_ enjoyable’ Loki said with a soft chuckle. He then looked around, taking in the beauty of seeing the nearby trees covered in snow  
   
‘You really do like all this don’t you Agent?’  
   
‘Billie, and yes, but haven’t had a chance to play in the snow in a long time. Like I said earlier, my parents and I did all this stuff together’ she said with a sigh ‘I miss it. I haven’t even been home for Christmas in years, I’m usually traveling for a mission. I-I know this isn’t my home, but it’s the longest I’ve been in one place for a really, really long time’  
   
‘Why haven’t you been home for Christmas in so long Agent? I’m sure your parents would like to see you for the holiday’  
   
‘I don’t really have a home, I mean I have an apartment back in New York, but it’s not much and it’s never really felt like home. And my parents died when I was 14. Car accident’  
   
‘I’m sorry Agent Huffman’  
   
Billie could feel tears welling in her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at Loki and smiled as she pulled her phone from her pocket, directing him to stand beside the snowman so she could take a picture of him with his very first snowman. Once the picture was taken she slipped her phone back into her pocket and took a few step away from where they had been, she then turned and looked at Loki as she held her arms out to the side, closed her eyes, and fell back into the snow  
   
‘Agent Huffman!!’ Loki yelled, worried, as he ran over to her ‘Are you alright?!’  
   
‘I’m fine Loki’ she replied with a laugh and she looked up at him ‘I’m making a snow angel!’  
   
Billie then started to mover her arms and legs, smoothing out the snow in their wake. She stood and looked down at it  
   
‘See, it’s fun! You should try it’  
   
Loki smiled and shook his head before letting himself fall down into the snow, mimicking the movements that Billie had just done. When he stood back up he smiled again  
   
‘Well, Agent. How does it look?’ he asked, but there was no answer.  
   
Loki looked around but didn’t see her anywhere, ‘Agent? Agent Huffman? Where ar….’  
   
Before he could finish a snowball hit him right in the face, catching him off guard and causing him to fall into the snow. Billie emerged from behind the snowman, laughing. Loki wiped the snow from his face and chuckled, grabbing two handfuls of snow, but before he could throw them at her another hit him.  
   
Loki jumped to his feet and was after Billie in an instant, she squealed and ran away, Loki’s long legs quickly filling the distance between them. When he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He lost his footing and the pair fell into the snow and down a small drift, coming to a stop with Billie laying on Loki’s chest.  
   
Both of them were laughing as she lifted her head and looked down at Loki. She let out a gasp as she stared at him, his cheeks and forehead had started turning blue from the cold snow she had thrown at him, she could also see faint markings along his brow. Loki closed his eyes and let out a sigh just as Billie started to lower her head with a need to feel his lips against hers. Suddenly Loki moved Billie off his chest up and sat up  
   
‘We should head in, it’s getting colder’ he said softly. He then stood and walked away, Billie watched as he disappeared back inside  
   
********  
   
After taking a hot shower to thaw herself out, Billie sat on her bed staring at the picture of Loki on her phone. She was embarrassed that she almost kissed him, and a little hurt that he walked away from her when she did. She had been trying to fight her growing feelings for him for months but being that close to him earlier just made her want him even more.  
   
_*What chance could you stand with a God?*_ Billie thought to herself  
   
After sitting there for more than an hour Billie’s stomach growled, loudly, and she realized that she hadn’t eaten anything all day. She slipped off her bed and walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she made her way back to her room with her dinner she heard noises coming from the living room. She headed over in the hopes that she could talk to Loki, to apologize for earlier  
   
‘Loki, can we talk about this afternoon. I just wanted to say sorry for……’  
   
She was surprised when she rounded the corner and saw Loki standing near a large tree, surrounded by boxes of decorations  
   
‘Loki? What is all this?’  
   
‘I contacted Stark about getting a tree for you and he told me there was an artificial one here, as well as all the baubles for it.’  
   
‘Why?’  
   
‘Because, it’s Christmas’  
   
‘But you…. you don’t celebrate Christmas’  
   
‘No, but you do’ he replied  
   
Billie set her plate down and walked toward Loki, glancing at all the decorations as she passed, a smile on her lips.  
   
‘Would you be willing to show me how to decorate a Christmas tree?’  
   
‘I’d love too’  
   
Over the next hour or so Billie and Loki placed lights, ornaments, and garland on the tree. When they were almost done Billie stood on a step stool and placed an Angel on the top, as she did that she noticed Loki place something else on the tree  
   
‘Oh, that one doesn’t go on the tree’  
   
‘Where does it go if not on the tree?’  
   
‘It’s mistletoe. You hang it someplace, usually in a doorway, and when two people are standing under it they…. Um….. kiss’ Billie said as she took it from him. She then grabbed the step stool and walked over toward the doorway to hang it.  
   
Once it was hung she stepped down and her foot slipped, but instead of landing on the floor she landed against Loki, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against his firm chest. She looked into his eyes and could feel her heart pounding in her chest and heat growing between her legs  
   
‘Are you alright Agent?’ Loki whispered  
   
Billie sighed deeply, she removed herself from his arms and walked away from him. She sat down on the sofa and picked up a stocking that was on the cushion beside her  
   
‘Is something wrong, Agent Huff–‘  
   
‘Billie! My name is Billie’ She snapped ‘Why in the _hell_ won’t you call me by my name?’  
   
Embarrassed by how she just acted she buried her face in her hands. Loki let out a soft sigh as he walked over and sat beside her.  
   
‘Because _Billie_ is the name of a little boy playing with his blocks, it does not belong to a beautiful woman such as yourself’ Loki replied, Billie slowly dropped her hands to her lap and look over at Loki ‘What is your real name, Agent Huffman? Your full name’  
   
‘It…. it’s Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina Rose Huffman’  
   
‘Wilhelmina. That’s such a beautiful name, why do people call you Billie?’  
   
‘I was named after my grandfather, his name was William, but everyone called him Will or Bill. So that’s what I’ve always been called too’  
   
‘Well, I think I’m going to call you…. _Mina_.’ He said softly as he lifted his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes ‘If that’s alright with you’  
   
‘Yes, I’d like that’ she whispered  
   
‘Good. Now that we have that settled, what was it that you wanted to say sorry for earlier, Mina?’  
   
‘Oh…. Um….. I just wanted to apologize for almost kissing you earlier. I know it was a bit forward and out of lin…..’  
   
Before she could finish what she was saying Loki silenced her by pressing a kiss to her lips. Billie let out a soft sigh as she melted into the kiss, she brought her hands up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Loki gently gripped her hips and lifted her onto his lap as if she weighed nothing. Billie settled against his firm thighs and let out a low moan as she felt the bulge in his pants pressing against her core. Billie broke the kiss, lifting her head and looking into Loki’s eyes  
   
‘Does this mean you forgive me for almost kissing you earlier?’ she said softly and a little out of breath  
   
‘I didn’t walk away earlier because you almost kissed me, I wasn’t even aware you were going too. I walked away because I thought you might have been….. Disgusted by my Jotun skin’  
   
‘No, of course not!’ she replied as she ran her hands through his hair ‘I thought you looked beautiful, Loki’  
   
Loki smiled and pressed kiss to her neck, his tongue tasting her skin as his hands slipped under her shirt, pushing it up as his hands traveled up her back  
   
‘I’ll stop if you want me too’ he whispered  
   
‘No…. don’t stop’  
   
A smile spread on Loki’s lips as she raised her arms and he pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor and letting out a soft groan at the sight of her lace covered full breasts. He lifted his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before pulling the lace down on one and taking a nipple into his mouth. Billie moaned softly and ran her fingers through Loki’s hair, her head falling back as Loki’s teeth gently grazed her flesh and his tongue swirled over her hardening bud.  
   
Loki ran a hand down her body and slipped it into her sweatpants, massaging her clit over her panties, before slipping his fingers past the elastic to tease her folds  
   
‘Mmmm…. you’re soaked love’ Loki whispered  
   
He swirled his fingers around her clit, applying gentle pressure as Billie started to roll her hips in slow circles. Loki moved his hand a little and slipped his middle and ring finger inside her, stroking them against her walls. Billie let out a soft moan as Loki found her g-spot and his palm rubbed against her clit  
   
‘Lo…. Loki….. I’m going to…..’ Billie said breathlessly as she dropped her head to Loki’s shoulder and ground herself harder and faster against Loki’s skilled fingers, her own tangled in Loki’s soft black tresses  
   
‘Yes…. Come Mina….. Come undone’  
   
_‘Oh…. My…… God’_ Billie moaned as she came on his fingers. She stayed still for a few moments before lifting her head and looking into Loki’s eyes for a moment before kissing him deeply, her tongue dancing against his  
   
She kissed along his jaw and down his neck, she slipped off his lap, sinking to her knees on the floor in front of him. She pushed his sweater up a little and peppered kisses to his belly as she reached for the closure on his pants and started to unbutton them. Loki lifted his hand and gave it a small wave, Billie watched as a soft green light was cast over him and his clothes disappeared before her eyes, leaving him completely bare before her. She let her eyes travel over his body, admiring him in all his beauty. She licked her lips at the sight of his hardening cock as it rested against his muscular thigh. Loki stared at her and let out a soft moan, she looked down at herself and saw that she was naked as well  
   
‘You are lovely my dear’  
   
She smiled at him as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him a few times before pressing his cock against his abdomen and flattening her tongue against his balls, slowly running it along the underside of his cock and flicking it over his tip. She pursed her lips over the head and let out a soft moan when she tasted his salty precum that had started dripping from him. She placed a kiss to the head of his cock before she lowered her mouth down his length, wiggling her tongue as she took him deeper.  
   
Loki growled at the feel of her hot, wet mouth sliding up and down his length and his hand shot to her head, gripping her hair tightly as he slowly started to roll his hips.  
   
‘That feels _Soooo_ …… good’ he moaned as he head fell back against the couch  
   
Billie bobbed her head up and down his length as her lips stroked him, bringing her other hand up and massaging his balls. She popped off him with a smack and ran her tongue back down his length before she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, then the other.  
   
Before she could take him back into her mouth Loki moved quickly off the couch, claiming Billie’s mouth as he pushed her back onto the rug, his long, lean body crawling over hers and her legs instinctively wrapping around him  
   
‘As much as I would love to spill down that lovely throat of yours my dear, I’d much rather finish for the first time buried deep within that tight little cunt of yours’  
   
‘Fuck, yes please Loki!’  
   
Loki propped himself up on one hand as he reached down with the other, palming her pussy for a moment before grasping himself and spreading her wetness on his cock and placing himself at her entrance. Billie let out a soft gasp and bit her bottom lip as Loki slowly slid into her, enjoying the feeling of every ridge and vein of his cock against her walls as he stretched her with his girth. Once he was fully sheathed within her he stilled for a moment and dropped his head, pressing his forehead against hers and letting out a soft sigh  
   
‘You feel far more exquisite than I imagined, my dear’ he whispered as he slowly started moving  
   
‘You’ve imagined this?’  
   
‘ _Mmmm_ ….. Yes….. _Ohhhh_ …. So many nights’ Loki grunted softly as he stared into her eyes and started to move more, pulling out almost completely and slowly sliding to the hilt ‘Stroking myself….. I….. _Uhhh_ ….. Imagined how warm…… and soft….. _shit……_ and tight…… you would feel around my cock’  
   
Loki dropped his head again, resting his forhead against her shoulder and gripping the rug beneath her tightly. Billie could tell he was trying to hold back, but she didn’t want him too, she wanted him to _really_ take her  
   
‘Loki…. Please…..’  
   
Loki stilled and lifted his head again and looked at her ‘ _Please_ what, Mina?’  
   
‘Please…. Fuck me….. Fuck me hard’  
   
Loki’s eyes went dark and a smirk spread across his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before grasping her thighs and resting her legs on his shoulders. He then started pounding into her, hard and fast.  
   
‘Yes…. Oh…. Fuck _Yes!!’_ Billie moaned as Loki rutted into her, his cock hitting all the right placed within her ‘Please…. Don’t stop!’  
   
She could feel herself getting closer as she wrapped her hands around Loki arms and her nails dug into his flesh. Loki rolled his thumb over her clit as he turned his head to nibble at her calf.  
   
‘OH…. Shit!!! _YESYESYES!!!_ ’ Billie moaned loudly as she spasmed around Loki’s cock  
   
Loki growled and only stopped long enough to pull himself from her cunt and turn her over onto her knees. He pulled her hips up and was back inside her in a flash, pounding into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her clit with each thrust. Billie’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt another surge building inside her  
   
‘Oh…. Fu…..Fuck…. Loki’ she moaned.  
   
She could feel his fingers bruising her hips as he gripped them tightly and pounded into her. He reached around and started to swirl his fingers over her clit, sending her over the edge, her cunt gripping him tightly as she came, her arms giving out and the front half of her body slumping to the rug as Loki continued toward his own climax. Loki wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her back against his chest, he wrapped one arm around her and squeezed her beast as the other snaked down her body to find her clit again  
   
‘Come…. Come again my beautiful Mina’  
   
‘I… I Can't’ she panted, her thighs were trembling and the only thing keeping her from falling back to the floor was Loki’s arm around her  
   
‘You can…… You _WILL’_ he growled in her ear as he continued to pound into her and his fingers swirled quickly around her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves  
   
She gripped the arm Loki had around her with one of her own as she raised the other to tangle her fingers in his hair, tugging on his ebony locks as she came again  
   
‘Lo……. _LOKI!!!!’_ she screamed loudly as she came hard, her cunt squeezing his cock tightly.  
   
Loki thrust deep into her 2, 3 more times before his grip on her tightened and he released deep within her, filling her with all he had. He slowly sat back in his heels as he continued to hold her and lean his forehead against her neck, placing soft kisses to the curve where her neck and shoulder joined. Both stayed still for a moment as their hearts and breathing started to slow, his softening cock slipped for her and the evidenced of their union slowly started dripping down her thigh.  
   
Billie turned her head and looked into Loki’s eyes, a smile spreading across her lips before placing a kiss to his. When the kiss broke Loki nuzzled his nose against hers before moving the pair of them to lay down on the soft rug. He didn’t want to let her go, he just wanted to hold her, and they laid in silence for quite a while  
   
‘Loki…..’ Billie whispered as she ran her fingertips along his arm ‘I think we should go get cleaned up’  
   
Without saying a word Loki again lifted his hand and gave it a wave, green lights swirling over both of them. Billie suddenly no longer felt sticky and sweaty but freshly showered, and there was soft, warm blanket over them and fluffy pillows under their heads. She smiled, turned in his arms, and looked into his sparkling eyes. Loki ran his fingers softly over her back as she snuggled up as close to him as possible, slowly drifting to sleep.  
   
Over the next few days the two barely spent a moment apart, Billie even gave Loki his first Christmas gift and made him a full Christmas dinner. The morning of New Year’s Eve Billie woke, in Loki’s bed and arms, to the sounds of people chattering in the living room, she slowly crawled out of Loki’s arms, pulled on her shirt, and tiptoed toward the door, she opened it just a cracked and listened to the voices, recognizing all of them  
   
‘Mina?’ Loki said softly from the bed  
   
‘Morning’ Billie said as she walked back over to the bed and sat down, placing a kiss to Loki’s lips ‘We’re no longer alone’  
   
‘Oh. Who all do you think is out there?’  
   
‘It sounds like everyone. I should head down to my room’  
   
Loki sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her deeply  
   
‘ _OR_ I could just fuck you until you scream my name again and again, letting everyone know that I’ve claimed you as mine!’  
   
Billie chuckled and playfully slapped his chest  
   
‘Mmmmm….. As amazing as that sounds, maybe we should wait a little bit before _“going public”_ ’  
   
‘Are you ashamed of what we’ve been doing, Mina?’  
   
‘What?! No, Loki. Of course not. It’s just the last week has been amazing, just you and me being here together, and I know that the moment they all find out about us we’ll become the butt of all their jokes’  
   
‘Alright, we’ll wait. I will see you out there in a little while’  
   
Billie kissed Loki again before standing and grabbing her pants and slipping them on. She also grabbed her shoes and quietly opened the door, slipping out into the hall and making her way to her room unnoticed. She showered and put on clean clothes before going down to the living room to greet everyone.  
   
Later that night everyone sat around the tree, sipping champagne and watching various New Year’s celebrations on television. Billie sat on one end of the couch with a blanket over her lap, trying to pretend to be interested in what everyone was say, but it was taking all the strength within her not to start rolling her hips and let out a loud moan. 

To everyone else it just looked as though he was running his finger along the rim of his glass as he stood talking to vision and Tony, only he and Billie knew that he was magically teasing her clit from across the room. Billie closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs tightly as she came. She glanced over at Loki and saw a smirk curl on his lips as he winked at her, she just smiled and shook her head a little  
   
‘You okay, Billie?’ Nat asked as she plopped down on the couch beside her ‘You look a little flushed’  
   
‘Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe just a little tired’ Billie replied as she swung her legs off the couch and draped over the back ‘I think I’ll head to bed’  
   
‘You can’t leave now, Billie. It’s almost midnight’ Tony said from across the room as he say her head toward the door  
   
‘Sorry Tony. Don’t think I’m gonna make it. Night everyone’  
   
‘Please stay Agent Huffman. It would be lovely to have everyone here to ring in the New Year’ Loki added as he walked toward her  
   
‘Oh…. Would you look at that! Now you two gotta kiss!’ Sam said he pointed above them  
   
Billie and Loki both looked up and saw the mistletoe she had hung in the doorway a few days ago  
   
‘Well, I game if you are….. Agent’  
   
Billie smiled and lifted up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around Loki’s neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his tongue slipping into her mouth and dancing against hers. When the kiss broke the pair glanced over and saw everyone staring at them, some of them had their jaws hanging open  
   
‘I don’t think that’s their first kiss’ Tony said after a few moments of silence  
   
‘Nope, not the first’ Billie said as she looked back at Loki  
   
‘And definitely not the last either’ Loki added  
   
‘Now if you’ll all excuse us, I think we’re going to go ring in the New Year in private’  
   
Billie took Loki’s hand and the two disappeared out of the room. As they made their way down the hall they heard Sam say something  
   
_‘I knew it! Barton owes me $50!!’_


End file.
